Amantes de la noche
by FinnyNicky
Summary: Jonathan y Clarissa tenían un secreto que nadie entendería. Su relación era complicada, prohibida, pero tendrían muy difícil seguir adelante con ella cuando Valentine le entregue la mano de su hija a Jace Herondale, la única persona que sospecha de su relación.
1. Prólogo

Había algo en aquello, sí, definitivamente. Los secretos eran casi tan peligrosos como una mentira, pero el de ellos debía superar a todos y cada uno de los que existían, no se sentía orgullosa de guardarle secretos a su madre o a su padre. Con este era diferente, el más mínimo desliz podía significar el fin para ambos. No debían arriesgarse, no debían dejarse ver. Había que permanecer ocultos, ya que, por el momento, no había otra opción.

La oscuridad los protegía, era su reino personal, las tinieblas de la noche ocultaban sus deseos oscuros e impuros. A él no le importaba, siempre la había observado con ojos hambrientos, con sus deseos personales ocultos bajo un par de ojos colo carbón. Jamás le había interesado, pero entonces ella creció y la posibilidad de que alguien se la arrebatara aumento peligrosamente. Él tuvo que hacer algo, hacerle entender a ella, con sus grandes ojos color verde y su cabello rojo, que lo volvía loco.

Siempre había sabido que había algo mal en él, pero los demás no parecían notarlo, no su madre, padre o su hermana. Para ellos él era completamente normal, tan inconscientes de los oscuros deseos de su alma. Se dio cuenta de que _ella _le correspondía. Claro, de una manera más inocente, pura. Pero era suficiente para él.

De ahí surgió el secreto; por eso ambos amaban la noche y la oscuridad. Los pasillos oscuros de la mansión los ayudaban a esconderse en sus salidas secretas, los ruidos de afuera, en el bosque, ocultaban sus pasos acelerados, el latido de ambos corazones, las risas silenciosas, y largas conversaciones en voz baja a la mitad de la noche.

Nadie sabía sobre ellos, y ambos tenían la intención de que continuara así. En la mente de uno de ellos, era algo verdaderamente triste, ya que daría lo que fuera por demostrar su amor públicamente. Pero el otro, más inteligente, la convenció de que esa no era la movida más adecuada. Él tenía la intención de escapar algún día, de llevársela a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos y entonces quitársela.

Entonces seguían con la rutina, aquella que se veían obligados a ejercer sobre si mismos, para que nadie los descubriera. En esos momentos, ella se recostaría en su pecho, él hundiría su cara entre los rizos rojo oscuro que decoraban su cabeza, aspirando el aroma suave del bosque.

\- Odio que tengamos que ocultarnos... - murmuraba a la oscuridad.

Él la apretó con más fuerza, demostrando que estaba allí para ella.

\- Lo peor es saber que...Que ellos nunca lo aceptarían. - tartamudeo, algo que ella nunca hacía.

Él beso su frente, calmando sus impulsos.

\- Basta con que nosotros lo aceptemos, _hermana. _


	2. La propuesta

Las hojas y pequeñas ramas crujían bajo sus pies mientras sujetaba su larga falda con las manos. La oscuridad la envolvía con una sensación de calma. Clary creyó escuchar un sonido tras ella, pero después de un vistazo se convenció de que no era nada.

Después de unos minutos distinguió claridad en medio del bosque y aceleró. Sus pasos eran ligeros e intentó con todas sus fuerza hacer el menor ruido posible. Se paró en el límite de luz, refugiándose en las sombras, acechando. Contempló embelesada la figura musculosa del chico sentado en el suelo, en medio de la luz y su corazón palpitó con rapidez. Su pelo blanco captaba el brillo de la luz, sus pómulos altos y sus labios carnosos hacían a Clary querer dibujarlo cada minuto.

El chico estaba sentado sobre una manta extendida en el suelo, en ella había comida y una botella de vino, como una especie de picnic bajo las estrellas de Idris. La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa embobada mientras observaba todo desde su posición.

-Sé que adoras observarme -Jonathan habló con una sonrisa ladeada mirando fijamente el punto entre las sombras donde se encontraba Clary-, pero por mucho que no queramos el tiempo corre.

-Me gustaría poder sorprenderte, de vez en cuando -habló mientras se adentraba en el círculo de luz creado por las velas caminando lentamente hacia él.

-Ya lo haces -sus ojos se posaron sobre ella con una mirada llena de deseo, observando su vestido, que dejaba sus hombros y su esbelto cuello al descubierto-. Eres la chica más bella de todo Idris.

Clary le dedicó una sonrisa sentándose junto a él y extendiendo la falda sobre la manta. Jonathan llevaba los pantalones del equipo y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, revelando un trozo de piel cubierta por Marcas. Ella lo miró a los ojos que eran de un color negro profundo, hechizante.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? -señaló los alimentos puestos en la manta con las comisuras de su boca alzadas.

-Sí -Clary se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de él. No tenían muchos momentos en los que pudieran estar completamente solos, así que cuando podían tenían que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo. Las manos de Jonathan acariciaron sus hombros para luego deslizarse sobre su cuerpo y atraerla hacia él con posesividad. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un beso desesperado. Todos esos momentos en la mansión sin poder demostrarse lo que sentían, todas las veces que habían deseado tocarse, besarse... pero no habían podido, nadie hubiese entendido lo que les sucedía. Los hubiesen juzgado con la mayor dureza, y los dos sabían que su relación estaba prohibida. Clary se separó de él respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Jon?

-Lo que los dos deseamos -él acarició su cara, haciendo que lo mirase.

-Pero...

-No va a pasar nada Clarissa. Si los dos queremos esto, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?

-Si alguien se entera...

-Clary, a mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen, sólo me importas tú -le alzó la barbilla y acercó su cara a a suya-. Sólo me importa lo que tú pienses. Dime, hermana, ¿tú qué deseas?

Clary mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de él cuando Jonathan se inclinó y volvió a besarla, esta vez con delicadeza.

-A ti -susurró después de separarse-. Te deseo a ti.

Los ojos del chico brillaron con emoción justo antes de tensarse y echar un vistazo alrededor con semblante serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que he oído algo -se levanto en posición de alerta intentando ver entre las sombras. Entonces se escuchó un crujido a lo lejos.

-Jon...

-Debemos irnos -él la ayudo a levantarse y recoger la cosas antes de regresar a la mansión en completo silencio.

.

.

.

**Una hora antes.**

Jace Herondale entró en el despacho de Valentine con seguridad a pesar de que se sentía nervioso por la reunión. El hombre, con pelo blanco y ojos negros lo miraba fijamente desde detrás de su escritorio.

-Buenas noches, señor Morgenstern -Jace enderezó su espalda ante su atenta mirada.

-¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Herondale? -Valentine habló con educación pero seguía aparentando superioridad.

-He venido a habar sobre su hija.

-¿Clarissa? ¿Que ocurre con ella? -el hombre pareció de pronto muy interesado en lo que el joven tuviese que decir.

-Mi intención era pedirle su mano en matrimonio, señor -se produjo un silencio tenso hasta que Valentine Morgenstern volvió a hablar.

-¿Y por qué aceptaría darte la mano de mi querida hija? -alzó una ceja de forma desafiante.

-Con el debido respeto, señor, soy el mejor guerrero de la academia, mi familia es una de las más prestigiosas y ricas de Idris... -Jace miró al hombre fíjamente-. Y porque la amo.

Valentine ladeó la cabeza observándolo detenidamente. Parecía concentrado, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Señor, si me permitiese casarme con su hija no le faltaría nunca nada y me esforzaría cada día en hacerla feliz -Valentine se recostó en su sillón-. Si me diese la mano de su hija me haría el hombre más feliz de todo Idris.

pasaron un par de minutos en los que los dos Cazadores de Sombras se estuvieron mirando a los ojos, desafiándose con la mirada. Valentine hizo un amago de sonrisa

-Pero, joven Herondale, eso no es cierto -Valentine se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a Jace.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que no es cierto -dio un paso más haca él-. yo seré el hombre más feliz de todo Idris al saber que mi hija se casará con alguien tan noble como un Herondale.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor -Jace intentaba disimular su exagerada alegría bajo una máscara de seriedad. El hombre posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho.

-Hablaré con mi hija sobre el compromiso, joven. Celebraremos una fiesta en vuestro honor, invitaremos a todo Idris -Jace sonrió, sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Ahora, ve a casa. Hablaremos muy pronto.

Jace asintió y después de despedirse cruzó la entrada y salió de nuevo a la calle, donde se encontraba su caballo. Se dirigió hacia él, pero a medio camino se paró al percibir un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Vio una figura de mujer, pequeña, caminando hacia el bosque. Su cabello rojo como la sangre captó un rayo de luz de las farolas. Solo había dos mujeres con el cabello rojo en todo Idris, y Jocelyn se encontraba en la mansión Lightwood. Por lo tanto, la joven tenía que ser Clarissa Morgenstern, su futura prometida.

Pero, ¿qué hacía ella escabulléndose en el bosque a esas horas de la noche con un vestido elegante?

La curiosidad hizo que el joven la siguiese entre las sombras.

.

.

.

**Chachan...Hola! Somos Nicky y Finn o Finn y Nicky, chicos, estamos escribiendo esta historia juntas y esperamos que les guste ;)**


	3. El descubrimiento

Jace siguió a su amada de cabello rojo por el bosque, preguntándose que la haría ir allí en horas tan oscuras. Se veía hermosa, pensó, no debería estar corriendo sola por el bosque. Clarissa parecía saber a donde se dirigía, por lo que él la siguió en silencio. Ella estaba nerviosa o emocionada, pudo leer en su expresión, él siempre desde una distancia. Hasta que llegaron a un claro, dónde había alguien más. Un hombre. Jace lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el hermano de Clarissa, Jonathan Morgenstern, una replica casi exacta de su padre.

Jace se calmó, sintiéndose un tonto por haber pensado que pudo haber sido otra cosa. Entonces la chica camino hacía él, estaban hablando, pero Jace no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para entender lo que decían. Clarissa se sentó junto a su hermano, que parecía tener una manta extendida en el pasto para los dos, traía comida consigo y ¿una botella de vino? El mayor de los hermanos tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, Jace no la supo reconocer, pero no le daba una buena sensación.

Estuvo a punto de irse, con miedo a que lo descubriesen y que él quedase en ridículo frente a su joven y hermosa prometida, pero entonces Jonathan se inclino y reclamo los labios de su hermana en un beso nada fraternal. Aquel gesto heló la sangre de Jace ¿qué pasaba entre los hermanos? Ninguno de los Morgenstern se dio cuenta de su presencia y el mayor envolvió a Clarissa entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza mientras ella le devolvía el beso.

Jace observó, horrorizado y fascinado, como la pequeña pelirroja se liberaba del agarre de su hermano y hablaba con la mirada perdida. El de cabello blanco se puso a hablarle mientras acariciaba su rostro, pero Clarissa no parecía sentirse muy bien. El mayor se inclino una vez más para besarla, esta vez fue más rapido y se separo velozmente.

El del cabello dorado retrocedió, buscando una escapatoria ante tal espectáculo. Desafortunadamente, algo crujió por debajo de su bota y el mayor pareció percatarse de su presencia, levantando la cabeza y observando el bosque fijamente. Jace dio un paso silencioso, comenzando a alejarse de aquel lugar. Dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso apresurado del claro en el que había presenciado algo inmoral.

Clarissa, ¿Desde cuando su amada sufría algo como aquello? No podía sacarse la imagen de su hermano besándola, le revolvía el estomago y hacía que su sangre hirviera de furia. ¿Cómo podría alguien hacer algo así? Sobretodo a alguien tan pequeña e inocente como Clarissa, era consciente, así como todos los cercanos a la familia Morgenstern, que ellos eran cercanos. Pero...pero nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente algo así.

Él la salvaría, una vez que estuviesen casados su hermano nunca podría tocarla, ni que él lo permitiera en ese momento. Hubiese intervenido si no hubiera quedado tan conmocionado, se maldijo por ello. Dio media vuelta, con la esperanza de detener lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en aquel momento. Pero escucho el crujir de las ramas, alertándolo de la presencia de otra persona.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin ser visto, desacelerando a medida que se acercaba al establo, donde había dejado a su caballo. Aun sin salir de su asombro, monto a Silver, haciendo lo posible por alejar las imágenes de Clarissa y Jonathan de su mente. Se dirigió en cuestión de minutos a su hogar, a la Mansión Herondale.

.

.

.

Habían llegado en silencio hasta la gran mansión, cada uno acercándose a su propio tiempo. No querían llamar la atención, por lo que siempre se veían obligados a irse cada tantos minutos desde que el otro se había ido. No podían darse el lujo de que alguien sospechara, ni siquiera la más joven criada o el más viejo de los sirvientes.

Jonathan se despidió de su hermana, su amante, con un beso en la frente, advirtiéndole que no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas, ya que su padre pensaba que había ido a entrenar solo al bosque. Clary quiso exigir más que un casto beso, pero no podían arriesgarse estando tan cerca de la mansión, por lo que se conformo con ese gesto tan fraternal, incluso inocente.

Clary subió las escaleras a paso rápido, su mente creaba una excusa simple de porque había estado afuera gran parte de la noche. Su padre tenía un invitado, le había dicho esa mañana, solo podía esperar que aquel desconocido lo tuviera entretenido el tiempo suficiente para que ella se deslizara a su habitación. Vio la luz de una vela alumbrando el despacho de su padre. Bien, su padre odiaba dejarlas prendidas si no había alguien en la habitación, por lo que probablemente siguiera allí.

Ella estaba pasando frente a la puerta cuando su padre se cruzo en su camino. Valentine tenía el rostro extrañamente iluminado, lo hacía parecer más guapo de lo que ya era. Le recordaba a Clary a Jonathan. Parecía estar de buen humor, incluso sonreía.

-Clarissa,-hablo la voz de su padre, con una tonalidad cariñosa que ella no oía a menudo-tengo grandes noticias, prepárate para la cena esta noche. Enviare a un criadopara llamar a tu hermano y a tu madre.

Eso solo sirvió para confundirla aun más, casi nunca compartían la cena en el comedor. Usualmente Jocelyn, su madre, comía junto a ella y Jonathan, mientras que su padre se pasaba horas en su despacho, trabajando.

Asintió sumisamente como la niña obediente que no era, siguiendo el camino hasta su habitación. Todavía llevaba el vestid o formal, le pareció extraño que su padre no lo notara: debían ser buenas noticias. Para que estuviese tan distraído, a él, que siempre la reñía por no usar vestidos "para una dama como ella". Caminó a paso ligero hacía su habitación, pensando en si debía dejar la ventana abierta para su hermano o no. Decidió no hacerlo, ya tendría tiempo para verlo en la cena.

Cayendo de espaldas al colchón suave, cerro los ojos y se relajo.

.

.

.

Jonathan estuvo a punto de matar al criado, accidentalmente, por supuesto. Él había salido por su cuenta a entrenar, solo un par de dagas y su alma oscura. Había estado lanzando a un objetivo imaginario en un árbol, cuando unas ramas crujieron por detrás de él. Escucho un grito, pero su instinto reacciono antes que su cerebro y no se dio cuenta de que el siervo estaba gritando ''Maestro Jonathan'' de un lado a otro. Se detuvo a si mismo a tiempo para no lanzar la daga y clavársela en el ojo.

El mundano flacucho estaba allí por órdenes de su padre, venía a llamarlo para una cena familiar, que el señor de la casa tenía grandes noticias para la familia. Jonathan le dio una mirada sospechosa antes de empujarlo fuera del claro, directo al bosque para volver a la mansión. No necesitaba a nadie merodeando por el lugar que les pertenecía a Clary y a él.

El camino a la mansión fue silencioso e rápido, el criado parecía tener muchas ganas de alejarse de Jonathan, y este no pudo evitar sentirse divertido por aquello. _Todos _lo miraban con esa expresión, al menos los criados. Subió hasta su habitación una vez que estuvo dentro, solo se cambio los pantalones porque la camisa seguía limpia. Se maldijo silenciosamente al darse cuenta que había dejado la cesta y la manta en el claro, si tenía suerte y alguien la encontraba, podría pensar que él estaba con una chica para cortejarla.

Su padre tendía a presentarlo a varias mujeres, que habían sido ofrecidas por las familias amigas de su padre. Siempre era una decepción para Valentine cuando su hijo descartaba a otra chica. Pero él solo tenía ojo para una y esa era su hermosa hermana Clarissa.

Cuando bajo al comedor principal, descubrió que toda su familia estaba allí. Lo que fuera que su padre tuviese que decir debía de ser importante; su madre había estado en la mansión Lightwood ¿Había vuelto para escuchar la noticia? Ahora de verdad le causaba intriga. Fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual, a la derecha de su padre, mientras que su madre y su hermana iban a la izquierda, frente a él.

Valentine estaba radiante, aunque ninguno de los presentes parecía saber porque. El Señor de la casa se guardaba la emoción para si mismo y todos se daban cuenta de aquello. Una vez que la comida estuvo servida todos comenzaron a comer, los hermanos en silencio, echándose miradas furtivas y sus padres hablando animadamente entre si.

-Supongo que se preguntaran porque los he llamado a todos aquí, ¿verdad?-preguntó Valentine, terminando, abrupta pero educadamente la conversación con su esposa.

Los hermanos asintieron tranquilamente, esperando silenciosamente la noticia de su padre.

-Hoy he recibido una visita, el joven Herondale,-Jonathan hizo una mueca al escuchar sobre él, no le gustaba ese chico, siempre iba mirando a su hermana como un cachorro perdido-me ha hecho una propuesta.

No se oía ni la respiración de los presentes.

-Padre, ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-pregunto Jonathan, tenso, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-Una propuesta de matrimonio, para Clarissa,-Valentine sonrió-y he aceptado.

Un alfiler pudo haber caído y ellos lo hubieran oído.


	4. El primero

Jonathan estaba blanco de ira. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Valentine le hacía eso? ¿Por qué el idiota de Herondale se atrevía a desear lo que era suyo? La mente del joven era una maraña de pensamientos furiosos y deseos de torturar al chico de los ojos dorados.

Jonathan se giro para mirar a su hermana. No sabía como interpretar su expresión, y eso le molestaba. El resto de la cena pasó tan rápido que el joven ni se dio cuenta. Sin perder tiempo se retiró a su habitación para pensar. Tenía que haber otra opción para Clarissa, ella no podía pertenecer a otro, ella era _suya_. Se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, cada vez más furioso y con más ganas de dar una paliza a Herondale. No pudo más con la intriga, así que decidió ir hasta la habitación de su hermana para saber qué era lo que ella pensaba…

El pasillo que tenía que recorrer hasta llegar a la puerta de su hermana nunca le había parecido tan largo. Lo bueno era que todo estaba a oscuras, por lo tanto nadie lo podría ver colarse en la habitación de Clarissa. Tocó levemente en la puerta para después girar el picaporte y entrar en la habitación. La visión de su hermana lo dejó mudo durante unos segundos. Nunca la había visto sólo con el camisón puesto, la recorrió con la mirada durante unos segundos para después clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Quieres casarte con él? –Jonathan necesitaba saberlo. Clary sintió la pregunta como si hubiese sido un golpe físico.

-No, yo te amo a ti –dio un paso hacia delante y cogió la cara de Jonathan con sus manos. Ella tenía miedo. Conocía a Jace de la Academia de Idris, pero no estaba preparada para alejarse de Jonathan, y mucho menos para casarse…

-Encontraremos una manera de detener esto –Jonathan dijo muy serio. Sentía la piel caliente allí donde las manos de su bella hermana reposaban sobre sus mejillas. Colocó las suyas encima y tiró, acercándola más a él.

Sus cuerpos chocaron debido al impulso. Jonathan podía sentir cada curva de Clarissa a través del fino camisón, sintió cómo la respiración de la chica se aceleraba con el contacto.

Jonathan no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase en su cara. Ella era tan inocente… y era todo suya.

-¿Y si no hay una solución? –Clary susurró, cara a cara con Jon.

Él clavó sus ojos en los de ella, intentando descifrar en lo más hondo de su alma. Ella debía ser suya, tenían que estar juntos. El estúpido de Herondale no conseguiría interponerse. Pero, ¿y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si estaban condenados a separarse? Habló casi sin darse cuenta.

-Quiero ser el primero –su susurro fue tan bajo que si no hubiesen estado tan cerca el uno del otro ella nunca lo habría escuchado. Jon notó cómo la respiración de Clary se aceleraba a medida que las palabras calaban en su mente. Sus ojos se cruzaron, como si estuviesen perdiéndose el uno en el otro, como si no hubiese nadie más.

Despacio, ella asintió, totalmente consciente de lo que eso significaba. Sería hoy, sería allí y en ese momento, con él. Sólo con él. Una chispa de alegría pura destelló en los ojos de Jonathan. Muy en el fondo había tenido la duda de sí Clarissa lo aceptaría, si de verdad le permitiría ser el primero. Sus manos resbalaron por la sedosa tela del camisón y cogió en brazos a Clary, transportándola hasta la cama con dosel que poseía su hermana. La dejó tumbada en la cama y se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba, dejándola olvidada en el suelo.

Clary observó los movimientos elegantes de Jon. Observó su torso, que ahora estaba desnudo. Las Marcas destacaban contra su pálida piel, y las cicatrices blancas de las Marcan que ya no estaban surcaban el cuerpo de Jon. Tuvo el deseo de tocarlo, de pasar sus manos por las Marcas, por los abdominales, por los músculos de sus brazos… Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, sólo se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de un verdadero Cazador de Sombras.

-Tócame –Jonathan le habló. Ella lo miró dudando unos instantes-. Por favor –dejándose llevar, posó sus manos sobre su piel. Notaba el relieve de las cicatrices y de las Marcas. Sus manos viajaron a través de los músculos bien definidos y la cálida piel sin restricciones. Finalmente posó su palma derecha contra el corazón de Jon, que ahora latía frenéticamente.

Él bajó la cabeza y la comenzó a besar, con necesidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Clary. Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo pequeño, hasta llegar al borde del camisón. Lo subió lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, hasta sacárselo y dejarlo en el suelo, junto a su camisa.

Clary apartó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. Era la primera vez que un chico la veía desnuda, y sentía la mirada fija de Jonathan sobre ella mientras estaba segura de que su cara sería de un tono aún más oscuro que el de su pelo. Él cogió su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Quiero que me mires, Clarissa –so voz era baja y ronca debido a la excitación. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los de ella todo el tiempo que tardó en quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Clary estaba más que sonrojada, ahora mismo podía ver a Jonathan claramente desnudo frente a ella, pero él no parecía tener vergüenza de estar sin ropa. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama con movimientos elegantes y calculados, como un tigre acechando a su presa. Se recostó encima de ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, y Clary agrandó totalmente los ojos al sentir su erección contra ella, caliente y palpitante.

Jonathan volvió a sonreír ante la inocencia de Clary. Fue dejando besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Clary ahogó un gemido.

-Quiero oírte –dijo él en su oído, y eso provocó que ella gimiese-. Así.

Acarició con delicadeza sus muslos y separó sus piernas, rozándose contra ella y escuchando sus gemidos debido ello. Hizo eso durante unos minutos, sintiendo su humedad contra él.

-¿Preparada? –sus ojos se cruzaron. Clary estaba ruborizada y había sudor en su frente. Sus labios carnosos estaban entrecerrados. Asintió con nerviosismo.

Clary sintió como se introducía, y después vino el dolor. Cerró los ojos y evitó llorar. Jonathan se detuvo y esperó a que el dolor disminuyera. Poco a poco dejó de dolerle, y le indicó a Jonathan que podía continuar. El dio un gruñido agradecido, no habría podido aguantar mucho más, quería esto, la quería a ella. Comenzó a moverse en su interior, agarrando los muslos de Clary y separando un poco más sus piernas. Después de unos minutos ella comenzó a gemir y su respiración volvió a acelerarse.

-¡Jon! –gimió mientras cogía las sábanas en sus puños. Él comenzó a moverse más rápido, más fuerte, perdiendo todo el control que le quedaba. Hizo que los dos diesen la vuelta y ella quedara encima. Clary abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Jonathan colocó sus manos en las caderas de la joven y guió sus movimientos, hasta que los dos llegaron al punto más alto y Clary acabó arañando su torso debido a la sensación mientras los dos contenían sus gritos para no despertar a nadie.

Clary cayó agotada sobre Jonathan y él acarició su pelo y su espalda, ignorando todo lo demás.

En ese momento no existía Herondale, ni Valentine, ni la boda, ni el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de su hermana pequeña. Y así, después de unos minutos los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
